Moule à gargouilles
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Brefs aperçus de l'ordinaire, dans le monde magique des sorcières et des sorciers.
1. Cent

**Cette suite de drabbles a été écrite dans le cadre de la centième Nuit du FOF, organisée par le Forum francophone. La consigne était d'écrire, en drabble(s), sur le thème "Cent".**

* * *

 **Cent douze**

 _Plusieurs des principes fondamentaux de la magie vous ont été présentés cette année. Choisissez l'un d'eux et présentez-le en cent mots._

Hermione fronça le nez de surprise. Elle redressa la tête pour surveiller les réactions de ses camarades, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était encore parvenu à ce point de l'examen.

Elle savait bien que le professeur Flitwick aimait cultiver parfois son fond d'excentricité, mais de là à formuler une consigne si générale, alors qu'elle arrivait à la fin du sujet et qu'aucune question n'avait couvert les sortilèges de température, qui représentaient pourtant presqu'un sixième du programme de première année !

* * *

Le sorcier ou la sorcière qui entreprend de jeter un sort doit prendre en compte son environnement pour s'adapter à ses caractéristiques spécifiques. Par exemple, pour allumer un feu dans un contenant transportable, il faut anticiper la durée de combustion de l'oxygène disponible pour adapter la taille de la flemme et donc moduler l'intensité avec laquelle l'incantation sera prononcée. Cette capacité d'analyse est elle-même soutenue par l'imagination, particulièrement nécessaire lorsque l'adaptation ne suffit plus et que l'invention est requise. L'enchanteresse Pernelle Flamel rappelle ainsi dans son _Traité des états successifs du charme & manières de les améliorer_ que si la…

* * *

Cent mots déjà ! Alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore mentionné les limites imposées en retour à la créativité… Un développement sur l'importance de la flexibilité intellectuelle plairait certainement au professeur Flitwick, lui qui la poussait jusqu'à la fantaisie, mais elle n'avait pas la latitude de développer convenablement cette idée. Il lui fallait faire plus simple, songeait Hermione en effaçant son paragraphe de sa plume-à-remords. « Principes fondamentaux », commandait le sujet. Qu'avaient-ils appris, en cours de sortilèges, qui fût à la fois basique et transdisciplinaire ? Elle se remémora ses premiers essais – et la frustration sur le visage de Ron.

* * *

Pour réussir son sort, le sorcier ou la sorcière doit prendre garde à aligner sa volonté avec l'objet du charme. Il ne s'agit pas de vouloir seulement parvenir à ses fins, mais de visualiser l'effet précis du sort pour l'accorder avec son intention. Sans cette appropriation, la puissance du sort se voit diminuée, parfois jusqu'à l'échec. Gestes et formules magiques sont des canaux efficaces, mais insuffisants là où l'intention fait défaut. C'est pour cette raison que de nombreux artefacts magiques sont à même de sonder directement la psyché de leur utilisateur ou de leur utilisatrice et peuvent répondre de manière…

* * *

Il lui manquait un exemple – et elle allait encore dépasser la limite imposée… Aurait-elle mentionné le miroir du Riséd ? Sa contemplation, bien que déconseillée, n'était pas prohibée. Harry lui-même, lui qui avait tant à désirer, s'en était détaché. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'Harry était d'une rare vaillance. Sous ses dehors hésitants, il avait la loyauté solide des très grands.

Ne tenait-elle pas sa réponse ? Dans les qualités qui font la véritable valeur de la magie. Le courage, l'amitié… Hermione serra vigoureusement sa plume. Exposer une leçon aussi fondamentale en cent mots ? C'était encore cinquante de trop !


	2. Contrainte

**Pour ce one-shot, le thème était "Contrainte" - et la contrainte était d'ajouter au texte les thèmes "Chaos", "Gorgonzola", "Peluche", "Vison" et "Allée".**

* * *

 **Lectures personnelles**

La férocité de la guerre de Trente ans et le chaos dans lequel elle plongea l'Europe incita ainsi de nombreuses familles sorcières à s'insoler au sein de communautés de taille restreinte et dépourvues de Moldus, dont beaucoup se fixèrent dans les hautes montagnes d'Autriche, où les géants se faisaient déjà rares. Cette situation explique l'appui précoces autrichien au Code International du secret magique, qui sera finalement adopté en 1689, au terme de laborieuses négociations (v. _infra_ , chap. XLVI et s.). Mais elle eut aussi pour conséquence le repli de l'élite universitaire des sorciers autrichiens sur les objets d'études les plus ésotériques et leur désintéressement de toute forme de savoir appliqué à cette époque.

Cette tendance ne fit qu'accentuer la différence de culture entre ces chercheurs autrichiens et les érudits de Bohème. Ces derniers, protégés en partie par la plus grande diversité des croyances auxquelles adhérait de la population moldue pragoise, continuaient à maintenir de fortes relations avec les docteurs et autres spécialistes de disciplines non magiques. Le long de la ruelle d'Or, alchimistes sorciers et voyants inspirés côtoyaient encore prestidigitateurs moldus et prophètes enthousiastes. La plus grande réussite de cette ère d'échange et de réciprocité fut le façonnement – oserait-on dire la naissance ? – du golem, certainement à ce jour le plus impressionnant (quoique sûrement le plus regrettable) accomplissement magique dans le domaine de la conscience artificielle.

Ce décalage culturel explique la précocité des lois magico-éthiques qui assimilèrent dans l'empire d'Autriche la création de subjectivité indépendante à de la magie noire. Nul ne défendit plus ardemment ces lois que Fürcht Zauberschuld, conseiller personnel du Kaiser (auquel il cachait bien entendu ses pouvoirs magiques) de 1668 à 1673 et arithméticien de quelque valeur.

Une tragédie personnelle explique l'engagement politique de Zauberschuld : sa plus jeune sœur, de trois ans son aînée, avait épousé un marchand de visons pragois dont nous ignorons le nom, mais dont les fréquentations et les inclinaisons suffirent à mettre la jeune femme en travers du chemin du golem. Elle n'y survécut pas et son frère en contracta une phobie presque furieuse de toutes les effigies humanoïdes ou animales, telles que statues, poupées, peluches et figurines.

Persuadé que la sécurité des pratiques magiques ne pouvait s'acquérir qu'au prix de nombreux renoncements, Zauberschuld rédigea de nombreux pamphlets pour détourner ses contemporains de ce qu'il en était venu à considérer comme des manipulations contre nature. Le seul de ces textes à nous être parvenu dans son intégralité s'intitule _Les Perversions de la métamorphose_.

Chiffres à l'appuie, il y constate d'abord une nette corrélation entre l'affinité de certains sorciers pour la métamorphose et leur goût pour la fréquentation des Moldus. Cela s'explique, selon lui, par le rapport au monde des « amateurs de Moldus ». Ceux-ci souffrent, considère-t-il, d'une incapacité à accepter le monde tel qu'il est. Ils veulent, pense-t-il, accorder toujours plus à ceux qui n'ont pas et de ne pas hésiter à transgresser dans ce but la nature même des hommes, en créant, pour apporter la magie à ceux qui ne l'ont pas, des démons hybrides et destructeurs.

La légende prétend que c'est l'une de ces créatures démoniaques qui causa la mort de Fürcht Zauberschuld, dont le corps brûlé fût découvert par deux diplomates ottomans dans une allée tout juste plantée du château de Schönbrunn, à l'inauguration duquel ils venaient d'être conviés. Il est surtout probable que Zauberschuld, dont le grand âge avait affecté la vue, se fut assis par mégarde pour fumer sur l'une des nombreuses caisses de feux d'artifices que l'on avait acheminée pour la cérémonie.

Le traumatisme n'excusait pas tout, songea Minerva en glissant une plume de chouette en guise de marque-page dans le lourd tome relié. Ce Fürcht Zauberschuld avait tout d'un bigot de la pire espèce. Elle s'imaginait déjà résumant à Arthur, pour le faire rire tandis qu'ils déjeuneraient, les gros traits de l'histoire et du bonhomme et elle pressa le pas : ses amies de Poufsouffle lui avaient parlé de gorgonzola dans les cuisines et elle, qui n'avait encore jamais traversé la Manche, avait hâte d'y goûter.

Mais pendant qu'elle cavalait en descente le long du grand escalier, les absurdes théories de Zauberschuld lui tournaient dans la tête. Parce qu'au milieu de toute cette bêtise, flottait quelque chose de pas complètement faux. Un quelque chose qu'elle pressentait ses derniers temps et qu'elle s'efforçait de saisir, maintenant que sa sixième année touchait à sa fin, qu'elle réfléchissait sérieusement à son avenir professionnel et que le talent pédagogique de Dumbledore ne pouvait plus suffire à justifier son intérêt soutenu pour la métamorphose.

Pourquoi la métamorphose ? Pourquoi pas les sortilèges, tellement puissants, tellement plus… libérés ?

La difficulté même, le défi intellectuel avaient leurs charmes, naturellement, mais c'était plus que cela. La métamorphose, Fürcht Zauberschuld l'avait bien compris, qui enfonçait des portes ouvertes pour mieux chasser des songes creux par les fenêtres, c'était confronter le réel. C'était vouloir améliorer. C'était reconnaître la contrainte, pour proposer du nouveau.

Oui, ramassis de sornettes intolérantes ou pas, il fallait qu'elle mettre la main sur une version intégrale de ce pamphlet. L'auteur passait sa plume bien aiguisée trop près du point qui la grattait…


	3. Sensualité

**Cette fois-ci, le thème était "J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés,** **sensualité." La contrainte était de ne pas verser dans l'explicite.   
**

* * *

**Home sweet home**

Le 2 septembre, dès les premiers gris de l'aube, Dolores Ombrage avait entrepris de déballer les cageots tapissés de velours qui contenaient, soigneusement empaquetée, sa collection de porcelaines. Elle n'avait rien pu ranger la veille au soir, car elle se mettait toujours au lit tôt et le festin de début d'année avait déjà retardé l'heure de son couché. (L'accueil réservé à son discours, cependant, compensait tout à fait ce petit désagrément de son nouvel emploi.) Mais elle se levait tôt, aussi, car ses parents l'avaient éduquée à ne pas perdre son temps et elle avait donc tout loisir d'arranger maintenant ses quartiers.

Elle en prenait tranquillement possession en installant l'un après l'autre, sur ses étagères déjà drapées de rose, Darling, Candia, Softie, Jaffa et leurs congénères, qui miaulaient doucement et se réveillaient dans leur cadre, leur fond de tasse, leur support de cristal. Tous ses petits compagnons retrouvaient leur place à ses côtés, pour veiller sur elle comme elle veillait sur eux. En les sortant, elle les caressait un peu, elle s'enivrait de leur odeur froide, puis elle leur passait un coup de chiffon et rajoutait un sort pour parfaire leur éclat. Elle adorait les voir prendre au bout de sa baguette magique, tandis qu'elle les déposait au bon endroit.

À une place de choix, elle installa Roset, qui orienta aussitôt ses oreilles veloutées en direction de la fenêtre, où il venait de percevoir le passage d'une chouette en vol. Déplaisant volatile. Roset était le dernier arrivé dans la maisonnée un cadeau de Pompeius, comme presque tous les autres. Depuis la toute première année, il lui offrait une effigie de chaton à chacun de leurs anniversaires de mariage, et il les choisissait de mieux en mieux.

Il avait appris qu'elle préférait qu'ils aient de grands yeux, surtout s'ils étaient bleus, mais pas de petites oreilles. Qu'elle trouvait les rayures jolies mais abhorrait les taches. Qu'elle les appréciait animés, mais seulement s'ils bougeaient lentement. Qu'ils devaient rester calmes, leurs mouvements presque langoureux (à tout le moins tranquilles).

Quand elle était seule dans son bureau du ministère, elle aimait parfois les regarder se lécher, surtout s'il y avait plusieurs semaines que Pompeius était en déplacement. Ou aussi quand l'incompétence de ses subordonnées devenait intolérable.

Elle voulait croire qu'elle avait acquis pour sa part la même perceptivité vis-à-vis des goûts de son mari et que les chapeaux traditionnels qu'elle lui offrait en retour à chaque anniversaire lui procuraient tout autant de plaisir. Elle les sélectionnait avec grand soin et beaucoup d'exigence.

D'un autre côté, elle savait n'avoir pas trop à s'inquiéter, parce qu'elle au moins n'avait jamais commis d'impair aussi affligeant que le sien, lorsqu'il avait, à ce fameux Noël, pensé bien faire, l'imbécile, en lui offrant un chaton en chair et en poils. Une chatte, en plus ! Qu'aurait-elle fait de ce monstre sans maître ? Vicieuse créature, indépendante et fourbe !


	4. Circonvolutions

**Le thème était là "Circonvolutions" et la contrainte, d'écrire en rimes.**

* * *

 **L'art du service**

Tout le jour au fourneau et la nuit au tison,

Plus vieux qu'un professeur, plus bûcheur qu'un élève,

Celui qui toujours sue sans jamais de relève,

À Poudlard comme ailleurs, c'est l'elfe de maison.

Demander un congé ce serait trahison

Pumpie n'y songe pas, qui époussette en rêve.

Aujourd'hui il nettoie de son bras plein de sève

Des canalisations aux allures de prison.

En un vaste réseau les tunnels s'entrelacent

Et s'enfoncent profond dans dix siècles de crasse.

À qui sont donc ces peaux de serpent dégradées ?

Pumpie les rendrait bien à leur propriétaire,

Lui qui n'a qu'un chiffon pour habit prolétaire.

Las ! Le monstre lové trop tôt l'a regardé.


	5. Martine

**Pour cette fic, le thème était, au choix, _Martine à la plage_ ou _Martine fait la cuisine_. **

* * *

**Notre bonne éducation**

Mademoiselle Cassiopée sait tout faire. Elle jardine avec son chat, elle apprend ses leçons avec sa gouvernante, elle vole sur un petit balai, elle prend même le thé, quand sa maman le permet et que les elfes de maison veulent bien le lui servir. Mademoiselle Cassiopée n'est pas toujours sage, loin de là. Elle dissimule un crapaud dans le lit de son petit frère. Elle se fâche tout rouge quand son papa lui ordonne d'aller se coucher et pique une telle colère qu'elle met le feu à sa robe toute neuve, celle qu'il a mise pour parler avec le Ministre. Elle dit à sa grand-mère qu'elle ressemble à un troll (et ce n'est pas poli même si ce c'est vrai parce que Grand-maman a des verrues partout depuis qu'elle est trop vieille pour se rendre en ville) et elle se moque de sa tante qui s'habille comme une moldue (sa maman le fait aussi, mais jamais en public).

Mademoiselle Cassiopée, est-il besoin de le préciser, est une fille de bonne famille.

Elle ne combat pas de dragon, elle ne dompte pas de basilic, elle n'affronte pas de loup-garou – elle ne délivre certainement pas de princesse.

Et pourtant, Lucius l'avait toujours préféré à tous ces mages virils, à ces sorciers enquêteurs et autres chevaliers efficaces dont les gravures galopaient sans fin sur les pages des livres que l'on mettait entre les mains des garçons de son âge.

Bien sûr, il lui fallait ruser pour parvenir à lire de nouveaux tomes. Il se fournissait principalement chez ceux de ses petits copains qui avaient des sœurs, plus jeunes ou plus âgées, et parfois quand il allait à un goûter chez une fille il se servait directement dans sa bibliothèque. Il savait se montrer astucieux et connaissait tous les prétextes (maux de ventre, besoin de boire un verre d'eau, de se laver les mains, envie de caresser le hibou de la famille, curiosité pour la collection de poignards ensorcelés) pour s'isoler quelques temps sans offenser le reste de la compagnie.

Le jour de son mariage avec Narcissa, Lucius avait vingt-cinq ans et dans toute la collection des Mademoiselle Cassiopée…, il n'y avait plus que trois titres qu'il n'avait jamais lus : _Mademoiselle Cassiopée fait une potion_ , _Mademoiselle Cassiopée et son niffleur_ et _Mademoiselle Cassiopée vole sur un tapis_.

Ce furent ses trois premiers achats, le jour où Narcissa lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Quelques mois plus tard, lorsqu'une visite de la devineresse les eut renseignés sur le sexe du futur enfant et que Narcissa voulut donner les livres aux Parkinson, qui attendaient une fille, il feignit de ne plus se rappeler l'endroit où il les avait entreposés. À cause de cet achat précipité et de cette réticence suspecte, sa femme crut longtemps qu'il aurait souhaité une fille plutôt qu'un garçon, ce qui n'était pas faux, mais pas non plus aussi vrai qu'elle le pensait.

Surtout depuis ce jour où il était venu récupérer Drago, alors âgé de cinq ans et qui avait été invité à l'anniversaire de jumelles d'un collègue de Lucius au ministère, et où il l'avait surpris absorbé par les aquarelles à peine animées de _Mademoiselle Cassiopée a une petite sœur_.


	6. Physique

**Cet OS a été rédigé à l'occasion d'une autre Nuit du Fof, à partir du mot "Physique".**

* * *

 **Une attirance sans gravité**

Une odeur suave et presque capiteuse de citrouille et de courge flottait dans les couloirs, promesse de tourtes, de soupes et de purées. Les chauves-souris qui nichaient d'ordinaire dans le faux plafond de la tour d'astronomie avaient été attirées dans la Grande salle. Ce soir on savourerait le délicieux festin d'Halloween et le professeur Flitwick se sentait tout aussi excité que ses élèves – même si pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Cette transition entre le mois d'octobre et celui de novembre était, dans l'année scolaire, le moment préféré de Filius. La plupart de ses collègues ne partageaient pourtant pas cette prédilection. Beaucoup d'entre eux, y compris celles et ceux pour lesquels il nourrissait une haute estime pédagogique, Minerva ou Pomona notamment, appréciaient plutôt le début du printemps : l'adoucissement de la météo égayait les élèves, tandis que la chaleur ne perturbait pas encore leur concentration avec des désirs de sortie. La perspective des examens les y avait mis au travail (en général, du moins) sans que leur imminence ne les paralysât, comme cela se produisait plus avant dans la saison.

Seuls de tristes cœurs endurcis, comme Rogue, voire carrément morts, comme Binns, affectionnaient par-dessus tout la période des examens elle-même, pour sa tranquillité (d'ailleurs très relative, car il fallait empêcher les tricheries et apaiser un nombre considérable de rivalités hystériques et d'angoisses aux sources familiales).

Quant à ceux qui prétendaient adorer la rentrée, il s'agissait soit d'hypocrites, soit d'inconscients – deux catégories dont Filius se serait passé mais dont le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal, sans surprise, se faisait fort de garnir le contingent année après année.

Bien sûr que Filius se réjouissait de retrouver ses élèves après la pause estivale, plus bronzés, plus grands et rarement plus malins (mais il ne perdait pas espoir) ; bien sûr qu'il aimait rencontrer les nouveaux, avec leurs yeux brillants, leurs mouvements de baguette maladroits et leur taille… commode pour quelqu'un de la sienne.

Mais la rentrée, c'était aussi – surtout ! – devoir rappeler à des adolescents déjà trop fatigués pour prendre des notes ce que vous aviez mis de longs mois à leur inculquer l'année précédente, et se battre pour obtenir le silence dans une classe où tous vos élèves sont occupés à raconter leurs vacances, comme si le trajet en Poudlard Express, le banquet inaugural et les multiples pauses ne leur laissaient pas assez de temps. C'était réhabituer votre corps de moins en moins coopératif aux longues rondes nocturnes et aux réveils en urgence au milieu de la nuit, parce qu'alors les enfants craquent, mais qu'ils ne se résoudront jamais, jamais à vous parler de leurs ennuis tant qu'ils pensent pouvoir tenir autrement… C'était, plus prosaïquement, vous arranger pour noter les devoirs de vacances sans prendre de retard dans le reste de vos corrections, afin d'imposer dès le départ une cadence efficace. Filius Flitwick ne le répèterait jamais assez : « Professeur, méfie-toi de celui qui ne craint pas la rentrée ! »

Il considérait évidemment Dumbledore comme l'exception confirmant sa règle. L'enthousiasme du directeur pour l'accueil des élèves – et des jeunes professeurs, en vérité – témoignait à toute son équipe de sa passion pour sa charge. Filius ne sous-estimait pas la valeur de ce soutien hiérarchique. Il ne pouvait pas cependant s'empêcher de penser parfois ce que Rogue rappelait régulièrement, par des insinuations à l'indélicatesse variable : à savoir qu'un directeur, même très impliqué dans son travail, ne mettait jamais vraiment les pieds dans l'arène. Et Filius savait aussi que, quelquefois, Dumbledore se montrait parfaitement irresponsable – un de ses moins charmants défauts.

Il rejoignait néanmoins facilement Albus sur un point : l'amplitude des possibles était grisante à chaque automne. D'où son goût égal pour celui-ci, mais avec quelques semaines de décalage dans le calendrier, histoire que les esprits fussent un peu apaisés et les premiers plâtres essuyés. Une fois ces bases installés, on pouvait recommencer à ensorceler proprement. Et, en ce qui concernait les première année, cela signifiait apprendre à faire léviter un objet.

Le sortilège de lévitation, avec son incantation pompeuse, _Wingardium Leviosa_ , s'était imposé comme le favori de Filius dès leur rencontre. Il était alors en deuxième année, car les programmes étaient organisés d'une autre manière à l'époque. Plusieurs de ses camarades de Serdaigle nourrissaient déjà le projet audacieux de créer ensemble leur propre société de production de balais de course et ils attendaient ce passage obligé de tout curriculum sorcier en trépignant d'impatience. L'une d'entre eux finirait, après des décennies d'essais infructueux, par perfectionner le célèbre Nimbus 1000, mais pendant leur scolarité, Filius avait finalement été le seul à profiter pleinement de cet enseignement.

Une tentative lui suffit pour maîtriser l'exercice – et lui ouvrir les portes du monde de la théorie. Car dans sa simplicité désarmante, ce sortilège lui proposait, enfin, un mécanisme conceptuellement pur. Il contrecarrait, en toute simplicité, une loi de la physique : l'attraction gravitationnelle, pour un objet donné. Et l'intention du sorcier se limitait au choix de cet objet, dont les propriétés n'étaient pas affectées : son poids variait, mais sa masse restait constante, ainsi qu'il a été vérifié par toute personne dont le front est entré en collision avec un objet volant mal intentionné. Quoi de plus passionnant ? Quoi de plus magique ?

Naturellement, cette synthèse ne lui été pas apparue dans ces termes quand il était enfant. Mais l'évidence d'une sensation de contrôle s'était imposée à lui, celle d'avoir accès à un savoir magique dont le pouvoir a l'efficacité d'une force de la nature. Point de conséquences émotionnelles, point de modulations nécessaires pour une variété d'effets, point de caractéristiques accidentelles de l'objet à prendre en compte comme dans une métamorphose. Et pour Filius, dont les émotions vibraient à fleur de peau en permanence et surgissaient trop manifestement à la moindre perturbation, ce fut une révélation. Enfin un terrain de jeu où son intellect pouvait se développer sans s'empêtrer dans les liens emmêlés de la psychologie. Enfin une preuve, au fur et à mesure que se construisait sa curiosité académique sur le sujet, qu'il appartenait bien à la maison Serdaigle – que le Choixpeau ne s'était pas décidé à l'envoyer là-bas juste parce qu'il avait du sang de gobelin, ou parce que certains quotas devaient être respectés.

Sous l'influence de cette passion scolastique, Filius Flitwick n'accepta pas avant fort longtemps de réintégrer à l'analyse des phénomènes magiques le prisme des ressentis personnels.

Dumbledore, au contraire, prouvant par là aussi qu'il était bien le plus grand sorcier de son temps, n'avait jamais flirté avec cette dichotomie : en vue de comprendre la magie, il avait opté dès ses années d'études pour remonter à ses causes intimes, au lieu de chercher à cerner son essence. Avec l'immense admiration qu'il avait pour lui, Filius n'en soutenait pas moins en privé que cette méthode pragmatique expliquait que le plus grand accomplissement intellectuel de Dumbledore – parmi ceux qu'il était permis au public de connaître – fût la découverte des douze propriétés du sang de dragon. La portée pratique en avait été révolutionnaire et les applications médicales avaient sauvé des vies, mais du point de vue théorique, ce n'était rien qui ne volât très haut. (Presque de la tambouille, en fait. Et probablement, de la part de l'un des esprits les plus capables d'abstraction que le professeur Flitwick eût jamais eu l'honneur de rencontrer, le résultat d'une autocensure de pleine conscience, quoique Filius ne le comprît qu'à la longue.)

Pour sa part, Filius Flitwick possédait bien le cerveau d'un Serdaigle avant tout : au fond, il privilégierait toujours la spéculation scientifique, si elle avait une chance de réussir, à l'innovation concrète, même si celle-ci risquait peu d'échouer. Et puisque certaines confrontations pouvaient se révéler incroyablement formatrices pour de jeunes esprits, il avait avancé l'enseignement du sortilège de lévitation, de sorte à l'aborder dès la première année. L'exploitation des moyens, il la laissait sans regret aux représentants de Serpentard et autres anciens de Gryffondor.

De fait, cette année, il y faudrait un troll, mais Ron Weasley ne le décevrait pas.


	7. Dense

**Le thème, cette fois-ci, était "Dense".**

* * *

 **Les délices de la fonction**

« Il nous semble, pépia Crepin Swishbeakle, que les programmes sont trop denses.

‒ Oui, approuva Laetiax Queercook en hochant la tête avec tant de vigueur que son chapeau tomba sur la table. Surtout les options. En troisième année… »

Et voilà, Dumbledore le sentait : une fois de plus, il avait eu tort d'offrir des sorbets citron.

Comme à l'accoutumée, il en avait proposé dès son arrivée à tous les membres du Conseil d'administration. Mais depuis que Lucius Malefoy avait été remercié de son poste de Président, cette habitude avait perdu une grande partie de son sens, puisque le choix de cette sucrerie, Dumbledore l'admettait volontiers, s'expliquait essentiellement par la grimace dégoûtée de Malefoy à chaque fois qu'on lui suggérait de consommer cette friandise moldue.

Non, ce qu'il aurait dû offrir aux douze sorciers présents, c'était des Fondants du Chaudron. Épais, riches d'un fourrage consolateur, apaisants ; sans la dureté du bonbon à sucer, sans toute cette acidité excitante.

« Vous trouvez que nos programmes sont trop chargés ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il aimerait, si vous vouliez bien l'y autoriser, qualifier lui-même d' _irréprochablement poli_. Comme il n'était plus temps de s'engager dans une autre distribution de nourriture, autant se concentrer sur la conversation. Si l'on n'y veillait pas, cette réunion estivale dite de pré-rentrée du Conseil risquait de s'éterniser jusqu'à l'heure de la sieste (et elle commençait en début de matinée).

De fait, si Lucius Malefoy présentait peu des qualités qu'Albus chérissait dans un homme – ou dans n'importe quelle créature, en réalité –, il fallait reconnaître que la période de sa présidence avait correspondu à une salutaire accélération du processus délibératif. Les incessantes courbettes au Ministère devaient user toute son endurance, car il n'avait montré aucune patience pour les tergiversations de certains de ses ex-collègues sur la durée maximale des sorties à Pré-au-Lard ou l'autorisation du crapaud comme animal domestique pour les élèves. Alors qu'à l'époque où son père, Abraxas Malefoy, politicien d'une autre trempe et plus pervers que féroce, avait occupé les mêmes fonctions, Albus avait plusieurs fois vu le directeur Armando Dippet s'extraire de la réunion à minuit passé, fourbu de courbatures comme un dresseur de dragons un jour de grande parade.

« Il est vrai, reconnut-il, que nos professeurs ont à cœur de soutenir un rythme d'apprentissage ambitieux, afin de maintenir le haut niveau qui a fait la réputation de notre école. Néanmoins, la charge de travail n'excède pas celle que vous avez connue durant votre propre scolarité et dont vous avez su triomphé heureusement, me semble-t-il.

‒ Mais nous étions meilleurs, à l'époque ! s'écria Julian Freggs en toute candeur.

‒ Évidemment, renchérit Swishbeakle. Nous ne perdions pas notre temps avec tous ces cours à la carte.

‒ Mais, comme vous l'observez justement, mon cher Crepin, ces cours sont désormais des options. Autrefois, la Divination faisait partie du cursus obligatoire et, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tour, ce qui ne lui arrive qu'assez rarement, personne n'échappait à l'arithmancie lorsque j'étais moi-même élève ici.

‒ Justement ! intervint Queercook. Vous citez là des matières qui nous structuraient, qui nous donnaient un cadre. On nous encourageait à ordonner nos pensées, plutôt que de farcir nos têtes avec des connaissances inutiles.

‒ Quelles connaissances considérez-vous comme inutiles, ma chère ? » s'enquit Dumbledore – et il aimerait attirer à nouveau votre attention sur le fait que son ton restait _parfaitement aimable_. Il avait sa petite idée sur la question, bien sûr, mais il faut toujours laisser aux gens la possibilité de dépasser la maigre opinion que vous pourriez vous être fait d'eux, sinon chacun sera perdant.

« Ces Soins aux animaux, par exemple !

‒ Et l'Étude des Moldus, grommela Swishbeakle à fort audible voix. Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie, non ?

‒ On ne sait plus très bien pour combien de temps », lui glissa son voisin de table en réponse, et ils gloussèrent tous les deux.

Contrairement à ce que Minerva avait insinué dans un accès d'indignation et de paranoïa, la nomination de Crepin Swishbeakle à la tête du Conseil ne devait rien à une vengeance occulte de Lucius Malefoy. Elle devait tout, en revanche, aux vues arriérés de ce triste sire.

« Encore une fois, Mesdames et Messieurs, objecta Dumbledore, les Soins aux _créatures magiques_ et l'Étude des Moldus constituent des options. Les élèves qui souhaitent s'orienter vers des matières plus traditionnelles ne sont nullement forcés de les étudier.

‒ Mais ils y sont incités par le mauvais exemple, assura Queercook avec une mimique de commisération doucereuse. Vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à des enfants pour savoir ce qui est bon pour eux, Dumbledore.

‒ Surtout quand vous les placez sous l'influence de personnages douteux, trancha Swishbeakle, comme ce… comme Hagrid ! Savez-vous que c'est un _demi-géant_ , Dumbledore ? »

À ce moment-là, Albus réalisa qu'il s'était trompé. Ce n'étaient pas des Fondants du Chaudron, mais des Caracolles Extratoffee de chez Honeydukes qu'il aurait dû distribuer. Un seul de ces délicieux caramels suffisait à vous coller les dents au point de vous clouer le bec… pendant plusieurs heures.


	8. Plus

**Ici, le mot était "Plus".**

* * *

 **À peine exagéré**

« Avez-vous déjà dû accomplir des métamorphoses d'animaux morts, Minerva ? interrogea le professeur Flitwick, qui venait de finir dans la salle des professeurs la décourageante lecture de _La Gazette du sorcier_. La rubrique la plus instructive était généralement celle des crapauds écrasés, c'était dire… Mais cette histoire de transfiguration de tableau de chasse ayant dégénéré (trois membres de la famille admis à Ste Mangouste pour brames incontrôlables, un quatrième cousin en fuite dans la forêt voisine et se prenant toujours pour une licorne) l'avait intrigué.

« Quelquefois, hélas, pendant la guerre », répondit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix neutre. Elle posa la plume avec laquelle elle était en train d'annoter une copie de sixième année – Flitwick crut reconnaître l'écriture de Percy Weasley. À l'autre bout de la table, le professeur Rogue cessa de farfouiller dans sa propre pile de devoirs à corriger pour écouter. Derrière lui, le professeur Lockhart, qui cherchait on ne savait quoi dans une armoire, s'interrompit également.

« Pour distraire des assaillants ou créer des cibles faciles et détourner leur attention, surtout la nuit. J'ai transformé des charognes en pantins, ou des squelettes en…grandes ombres. C'est délicat et déplaisant, mais le produit de la métamorphose lui-même n'est pas malfaisant – pas plus qu'un animal, justement.

‒ Et pourtant, intervint Lockhart, j'ai moi-même été attaqué par un sanglier furieux à deux têtes qu'un mage noir de Macédoine avait métamorphosé à partir de deux cadavres de porcs sauvages ! Pour l'affronter, j'ai dû à mon tour transformer les restes d'une pie en aigle gigantesque, qui a enlevé le sanglier dans les airs et l'a laissé tomber dans un précipice, avant qu'il ne ravage le village qui m'avait appelé à l'aide. »

Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur McGonagall échangèrent un regard qui se passait de légilimancie. Le professeur Rogue se remit à fourrager dans ses parchemins, plus bruyamment que jamais.

* * *

« Vous savez, Minerva, disait le professeur Chourave à sa collègue de Métamorphose, je pense que ce Neville Londubat possède un vrai talent pour la botanique. »

Toutes les deux avançaient d'un pas vif sur le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard, où les élèves étaient de sortie. La raison de cet entrain gymnastique leur collait aux talons : le professeur Lockhart s'efforçait de les rattraper.

« Quand il pense bien – à ajuster ses cache-oreilles, continua le professeur Chourave en haletant un peu à cause de l'effort, il est très doué – avec les Mandragores. À son âge – je n'obtenais pas si facilement – leur coopération ! »

« Quand j'étais en Chine, Pomona, déclara le professeur Lockhart qui venait de les doubler par la gauche et marchait désormais en crabe pour participer à la conversation, il m'a fallu déraciner des mandragores grosses comme des farfadets ! Heureusement, une sorcière du coin m'avait appris une chanson qui les apaise et couvre leurs cris. Les pauvres plantes ne pouvaient pas résister à son charme, ni la pauvre sorcière au mien, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Le professeur Chourave voyait tellement bien qu'elle trébucha sur un caillou dissimulé par la neige. Le professeur McGonagall la rattrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dès que possible vers l'intérieur bondé des Trois Balais, où elles profitèrent de la foule pour se séparer de l'indésirable.

* * *

« Auriez-vous un peu de temps à me consacrer pour que nous discutions de l'orientation de certains de mes élèves de cinquième année, Severus ? demanda le professeur Flitwick en se levant de table à la fin du dîner.

La figure du professeur Rogue exécuta une distorsion compliquée, mi-grimace de refus, mi-acquiescement du menton.

« J'ai des dissertations de septième année à lire, ce soir. Il me serait difficile de les remettre à demain : j'ai prévu de rencontrer Alma Demeter à sa boutique pour négocier un tarif de gros sur les racines de valériane.

‒ Peut-être ce week-end, alors ?

‒ Il se trouve, interjecta le professeur Lockhart qui avait lui aussi terminé son repas, que j'ai pour ma part terminé la correction de toutes mes copies. Et j'ai aussi préparé le sujet du prochain devoir à la maison : il s'agira d'un commentaire croisé entre deux de mes meilleurs ouvrages, _Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort_ et _Vacances avec les harpies_. Ne vous inquiétez-pas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en repérant la mine consterné de ses interlocuteurs, le nombre de mots exigé variera en fonction du niveau de la classe ! »

Il rit, et adressa un clin d'œil au professeur Flitwick pour faire bonne mesure.

« J'ai donc tout le temps de vous aider sur ces soucis d'orientation, Filius. Je crois que mon expérience du monde vous sera utile, indépendamment de mes petites réussites… Je pourrais d'ailleurs en parler directement avec vos élèves, s'ils veulent venir me voir dans mon bureau ? En tout cas, je leur ai fait passer à tous un test très complet en début d'année, je serai donc tout à fait capable d'évaluer leur niveau en potions, ainsi que dans les autres matières. »

Le professeur Flitwick se retourna vers le professeur de Potions en titre à la recherche d'un soutien, fût-ce exprimé sous la forme d'un violent rappel à l'ordre. Mais le lâche, plus malin que lui, s'était déjà éclipsé.

* * *

« Quel est le cadeau le plus extravagant que des parents d'élèves vous aient offert, Filius ? » s'enquit le professeur Chourave.

Elle venait de replier un foulard en carré de soie brodé de filets du diable, dont les tiges froufroutaient en s'agitant mollement sur le tissu. Cette pièce de luxe lui avait été adressée par la famille Macmillan, « en dédommagement du réconfort qu'elle avait apporté à [leur] fils à la suite du malheureux accident subi par son ami Justin Finch-Fletchley ».

« Oh, moi, je suis comme vous, Pomona. Je ne fais peur à personne et je n'ai pas la réputation de noter sévèrement, alors les parents ne ressentent en général pas le besoin de m'amadouer. Si vous voulez des histoires de cadeaux vraiment délirants, il faudrait vous adresser à Minerva ! Certainement que Severus aurait aussi des choses à raconter, même s'il ne s'en vante guère… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle des professeurs ce soir-là, à l'exception du professeur Lockhart, installé dans un fauteuil près du feu et apparemment très occupé à calligraphier diverses observations en marge d'un de ses propres livres. Préparait-il une édition augmentée ? Une _intégrale_ ? Ou bien sélectionnait-il les meilleurs passages pour son prochain cours ?

« Mais je peux tout de même me rengorger d'avoir reçu un jour un lot des tablettes originales de Circé, qui m'avaient été adressées par Xenophilius Lovegood, "en souvenir de nos recherches communes".

‒ Je croyais que Circé n'avait laissé aucune trace écrite de ses enchantements ?

‒ Vous croyez bien ! Les dernières fouilles des archéomages sur son île confirment d'ailleurs l'hypothèse selon laquelle elle n'a même jamais su écrire. Si ces tablettes avaient été authentiques, elles auraient constitué la plus importante découverte en histoire de la magie depuis la réouverture des pyramides. Mais leur grec, Bathsheda me l'a confirmé, trahit clairement leur origine byzantine.

‒ Les Byzantins étaient de grands collectionneurs d'artefacts magiques, remarqua tout à coup le professeur Lockhart. Quand j'ai combattu les trolls dans les Alpes, le baron qui habitait dans la vallée avait des ancêtres turcs et il m'a octroyé en récompense un papyrus signé de la griffe de la grande sphinge de Thèbes elle-même. Hélas, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en résoudre les énigmes, car j'ai dû le revendre pour m'acheter à manger… Quel dommage que la vie d'aventure soit si rigoureuse, quelquefois ! »

Le professeur Chourave estima qu'il était temps d'aller ranger dans ses appartements son cadeau de mauvais goût. Elle devait aussi rédiger une lettre de remerciements, car pour déplacée, l'attention n'en demeurait pas moins très gentille. Le professeur Flitwick, pour sa part, jugea que le temps était venu de trouver une autre occupation, et dans un autre endroit si possible. (N'importe quel autre endroit.)

* * *

« Ces toasts au pain de seigle sont une merveille, s'extasia le professeur Sinistra à la table du petit déjeuner. Je ne sais pas quelle modification les elfes ont apportée à leur recette habituelle, mais le résultat est fameux !

‒ Je partage votre enthousiasme, ma chère, approuva le professeur Dumbledore. Rappelez-moi de descendre aux cuisines pour les féliciter. Je crois n'avoir pas mangé du pain aussi bien grillé depuis l'époque de mes expériences sur le sang de dragon. J'avais dormi dans une réserve en Roumanie où les gardiens avaient coutume de toaster leur pain en le fourrant sous les narines des dragonneaux qu'ils soignaient. Une technique audacieuse, mais terriblement délectable…

‒ Cela me rappelle, déclara le professeur Lockhart, qui se trouvait à la droite du professeur Sinistra et n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, ce que faisaient les Norvégiens que j'ai rencontrés en enquêtant sur les goules. Ils avaient domestiqué les dragons qui se baignaient dans leurs fjords et quand ils souffraient d'un lumbago, ils s'étendaient par terre et hypnotisaient l'un de ces dragons pour qu'il vienne leur marcher sur le dos. Ces bestioles procurent un massage très plaisant. J'ai moi-même essayé et n'ai plus jamais souffert d'aucun mal de dos depuis !

‒ Ça n'est pas étonnant ! tonna Hagrid. Les dragons sont souvent très doux avec les gens qu'ils connaissent bien. J'ai discuté un jour au Chaudron Baveur avec un Péruvien qui m'a raconté que chez lui, quand ils avaient froids, les gens de sa famille dormaient parfois dans la gueule du dragon qui vivait au-dessus de leur village. »

Tous les professeurs attablés se remirent à savourer leurs tartines à la farine de seigle, de bon cœur et sans songer pour une fois à exprimer leurs doutes sur les opinions assurées d'Hagrid quant au tempérament secrètement amical des dragons. Seul le professeur Lockhart afficha grise mine pour quelques instants. Mais sur une anecdote pareille, comment pouvait-il surenchérir ?


End file.
